


10 times ben couldnt make rook cum (+1 time he unfortunately did)

by lenin_it_to_win_it



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenin_it_to_win_it/pseuds/lenin_it_to_win_it
Summary: Ben 10,000 is horrified to realize that he's never made his husband, Rook Blonko, cum once in 15 years of marriage and is determined to rectify this by any means necessary.
Relationships: Argit/Kevin Levin, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> this is a horrible valentines gift to all my DNGaylien comrades uwuwu

“hel yeah” panted ben 10000 hornily to himself from inside his bitchin penthouse. “iv been beating up alieenes all day and now its tiem 2 beat the biggest alien of all… MY MEAT” he stripped of his ahegao hoodie with a strategic tit windoe as well as his disgutsting cargo pants and ssettled in on his couch to watch pron on the ethernet. 

sadly as ben was on his eigth jack off sesh of the day (out of 10 of course) ther was no new conductoid porn to watch. none of hte other usuel categorys— tetramand quadruple fisting, chimera sui generis hentai, ben 10 r0leplay— were really jumpig out at him either. sighing boredfully he scrolled thru the list of speces categorys until one cot his eye…..

“REVONAGANDER PORN???” cried ben excitedley. “o this has GOT to b good!!1!” 

he watched, rivteted and roused, as a big strong revonnhangander farmer came across 2 betitted harlots in scandalously short tunics whomst used contractions. they seduced him into ‘plowing their fields ;)’ and once he plowed their fields they repayed him with sekcual favors. ben was having a good laff until—

“OH OH I AM ARRIVING” shouted the revonnahgander farmer in hronlicious esctacy “PLEASE DO NOT STOP I AM GOING TO CO—“ before he cold finish, he finished. metric fucktons of jizz burst out of his blue barbed cat cock and rained down like torrents of sticky gravy on the biscuits of the revonnahgander girls tiddies

ben gasped in horrorifed dismay as a relization struck, deflating all 10 centimemeters of his boner. “revoonnahganderes can CUM???????” he shrieked shockedly. “but—but rook….” ben flashed over the past 15 years of wat he had beleved to be a happy and fufilling marriege to rook blonko. in all there years of fucking, rook had never cum once. ben had assuemd revoonnanganders just didnt,… but now he knew. 

ben wept tragicelly. wile he enjoyed a mimnimum of 10000 organsms a day, rook hadnt cum ONCE in 15 years!! it wuz so unfair and appallingly unsexy. ben kenw he had to rectumfy the situation at once! so he became to come up with an plan…


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben dyes his dick blue to seduce rook and it goes about as well as you'd expect

wekes past and eventually bens plan reached fruittition!!! 

  
“ROOK” shrieked ben sexily, knocking down the door with his big bara tiddies. “I HAV CUM TO MAKE YOU COME” 

rook, whomst was magistratus of the whole entire plumbbers and was busy going over some very imprtotant space documents about The LawTM, did not glance up from the paperwork he was doing “o, is it saturdey alredy” he sed without interest “my secritary must have forgotten 2 put our sex apointment in my calendar”

“fuck yeah its satiurday” ben replied seductively. “smooth scrotum saturday babye!! alTHO” he added suggestively, slipping out of his ugly bootlicker green cargo pants “this week my scrotum is anything but! FEAST UR EYES PARTNER” 

rooks eyes wiendened at the site of bens dick— or rather, the mass of bluebs (blue pubes) that had overtaken it “benjamin wat did you do” he asked tiredly. 

“i am adapting to ur sexuel needs of course!” replied ben undauntedly as rook beheld his blewbs. “i relized ive never made u cum so i grew out my pubes and died them blue like revonangnander fur so you would feel mor at home whilst u are slobbing on my knob!” 

rook shook his head “ben u are very sweet but this. . .” he looked down at the bluubs “truly is not necessary”

“but iv never made u nut” replyed ben confusedly “thats HELLA neceserary”

“that is quite all right ben” sed rook kindly “if i chose partners based on their sexual prowess i never would have marreied you to begin with. u hav many other qualities i admire”

“i dont WNAT u to ADMIRE me i want u to NUT” howled ben miserably as he sobbed “HOW is the bleu dick not doing it?? i thot for SURE it wold make u bust!!1!”

“if i wanted revonnhangander dick i would simply suck my own” rook informed him “it is a simple feat for the be-penised members of my species”

  
“mark my words rook i WIL make u cum!!11” cried ben determinedly “or my name isnt bendolyn kirbysepicyarn rook-tennysee!”

“it is not, but i am sure you will try your best and i lov u for it” rook replied affectionetly

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP” ben shrieked enragedly “yull cum and yoll LIKE it”

“yes i am very sure that i will”rook patted ben on the head which was esy bc he was tol and ben was a manlet (a/n: I dont CARE how tall 10k is ssupposed to be u can pry manlet ben out of ym COLD DEAD HANDS!!1!) “now please get out of my office i am meeting with the president of earth for importrat diplomatic reaosns”

“dam rite he is” smirked preisdient argit hornily from the doorway, already rattishly stroking his bald chode. “im a master of DICKplowmacy- eithr that or it sjust like, soooo easy to make rook cum, he cums litertly every time 4 me, gallens and gallins of hte stuff, its lik having sex with a waterbed”

“yull see president argit” muttered ben darkly. “ONE DAY YUOLL ALL SEE!11!!” he shouted infuriatedly, brandishign his still blue dick. he jumped backwards out of the window “MAUUHAHAUHAHHAHAA”

“wy do i feel like i just witnessed a villen origin story” asked presidint argit concernedly. he wuznt worried about ben falling out the window but he WAS worried that ben acting werd would affect the space stock market and all the laudnered mony he had illegally invested in 10k body pillows

“i am sure ben will ccalm down sooner or later” sed rook optimisticly. (a/n: spoler alert— HE DOESNT)


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get juicy

ben was at a lost and needed advice so he went 2 speek with the most bangalangin bootylicious cumfiend he knew

“kevin, as an osomosian, im sur youv absorbed more cum than any1 iv ever met” sed ben 100w00

  
“thats a microaggression but go on” kevin replied doing car things in his garange.

“as the resident cum expert wat would YUO do to make rook cum???” ben questioned intently

“uh ur the one whos been married to him for 15 years” kevin replied confusedly “woudnt u know.. unles….” horror donned on kevins face “BEN. NEVER???”

Ben hung his head sadley in shame “not evn ONCE” he cried mournfully “youd think with teh number of times wev done it i wouldve made him cum on accident at som point!!!1!”

“stattsitcally that dos seem likely” kevin noted noddingly “u must be TRASH at sex benj”  
  
“did somebeody say TRASH SEX” cried argist, president of the earth, lustfully, crawling out from beneath the heap of used condoms in the trunk of kevins car “cuz these guts are campainging for a mixin!!1!”

altho kevin and gwen wer happly marreied gwen was fine with kevin bonign whomstever he wanted as long as it wuz in the garagg and not the house so him and argit had loades (hehe) of car sex

“GO AWAY MR PRESIDANT” shouted ben angriley, throwing an shoe“if u dont leve me and kevin alone ill indorse your polticiiel arch nemeinisis next election!1!” 

presisiidnant argit gasped in terror. “u WOULDNT”

“o yes” ben warned forbodingly “preisdient psyphon has a nice ring 2 it. or maby ill support that wildvine with all the environmenntal plans that wuld put ur shady polluting companyies out of busniess… who knows maybe pax will run agen, the PAWsibilities are endless nyaaa~” he concluded catboyishly

arigit let out a rodent shriek of feer and furrybait scrambled out of the garage with kevins eyes lingering longinfully on his THICC bootycheeks

“anyway in all my decades of experireincing of swollowing cum i hav 2 say a good tasting lode makes me creem my jeens like no other my b” sed Kevin sagely “how does ur cum taste”

“good one kevin” wheezed ben laughingly “as if u havnt been guzzlign my cum on the daily for yeers” 

“i hav!” kevin agreed, also laughing. then he wuz serieis. “ur cum tasts fine 2 my (mostly) humen taste buds but idk what kind of flavers a revonnhehngander cock coonnsoissuer would prefer”

ben gasped ephiphicanically AND orgasmisicelly “kevin get in the car and drive me 2 space whole foods” he pronounced determinedly “wer gonna need a lot of amber orgya….”

***

rook came hom from work 2 find his slut husbend facedown on the flor surrounded by puddles of amber ogia fluids. “it appers we are not the only fruits in this house” he observed

“quick suck me off befor i lose the juice!!!1” cried ben, franticilly pulling off his juice stained cargo pants. uneeten amber ogias fell out of the pcokets and rook sobbed at the tragic waist of precious fruict. “iv eatin so much amber ogia my cum HAS 2 taste like it by now!!!” 

“ben i eat amber ogia all the time i do not need your cum to taste like it as well” sed rook exasperatedly

“but if u dont taste MY cum how are YUO supposed 2 com???” shrieked ben in dismay

“there there i will suck your dick regardless” replied rook comfortingly “rest assuurued i am cumming buckets on the inside”

ben criyed and sobed. his teers, unlike his nut, did not taste like amber ogogia


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isosceles vreedle... call that a love triangle

ben wuz having yet another existnential crysis about how he couldnt make rook cum so he was lying nude and depressed on the floor wiht his peen out “it seems lik no matter HWAT i do i just cant jingle his jimmies” ben wept miserebly. then it hit him! “maby i cant make rook cum… but i kno someone who CAN…..” he lept nakedly out the window “TO THE WIG STORE”

the wig store was just the first of many stops on bens path to cum city. he also had 2 buy crop tops an bootye shorts (he had plente of both alredy but this was a specific FitTM) and to adopt an completely new way of life. when rook came home ben was prepared two make him CUM home ;))))

“howdy there my big boy buckaroo plumber man” twanged ben southernly with a flutter of his fake eyelashes. he fluttered them 2 much and they all fell of, leaving his eyes almost as bald as preisdnet argits rhode (rat chode) “yall ready for sum good ol fashioned texan sexin???” 

rooks eyes were wide in mortal tearor “why are you doing this, why do you delight in tortutiring me so” he wept beggingly “i do not even know what a texan IS ben”

“i dunno who this so-called ben-folk is” replyed ben seductively wiht a shimmy of his be-bootyshorted ass. as he had no ass it wuz not very impresive and in the front his bluebs, yet untrimmed, ovretook the croch of his hsorts. “i’s no other than iscoscles vreedle, the triple nippled triangle tiddied girl of yuor wettest and wildest dreams!” 

“i believe this is more of a moist nightmare” rook replied distressedly, his dummy thicc plumber armor painfuley compressing his raging cat boner “i am horny but at what cost!”

“AH HA so u ARE horny!!!1!” cried ben triumphaenetly, forgetting his southern accent. he put it back on again “i mean… oh-wee mister plummer man i sure wish somebody would yee MY haws”

“ben i wil not do this” sed rook declaritively but reluctently “i will not hav sex with u while u are pretending to be iscooclslels vreedle”

“why noOOOot” ben whined sadly 

“beccuz then when i have sex with the REEL iscocoles vreedle and releese massive floods of hot cummies directly into her vrussy it will make things awkward” rook explaned 

“oh ok then that makes sense” sed ben noddingly. so they didnt fuck, making this chapter as anticlimactic as rook in the 15 years of his marriege 2 ben


	5. 4 (skin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben *handshake emoji* persephone hadestown  
>  being laid in the dirt

ben had watched the infanmous revonnahhgandner porn video well over 10000 times in his quest to make rook cum. ther was only one bc reovonhehnganders wer usuuelly 2 busy with their farms and dirt to make the secks. unles……….

“my ideas are such good and my brain meat is HUGE” ben exclamed proudly as he poured dirt and soil all over the floor of his house. “theres no WAY rook wont bust the phattest nut of his life if i let him plow me like the soils tended by his ansncestors while IN the soil! whos the smartest being in 69 galaxies NOW azmuth???”

azmuth phsyicelly manifested within the residents to tell ben 2 fuck off “FUCK OFF” azmuth shouted smartly because he wuz a genius and could do the science good “i hav the dummy thiccest brane u will ever c yuo himbo fool!! i used 2 only b the smartest in 3, auruguably 5 galaxes, but ever sinc i started smonking that DANK kush i became the smartst being in 420 galaxies!11!”

“o sick dude i lov weed!” declared ben happily “here hav a hit of this bong” he tossed a human sized bong at amzuth but azmuth couldnt catch it with his tiny little frog arms so it crushed him 2 death and he died. fortuntnely ther was plenty of dirt in which to bury the corpse 

“i sure hope this doesnt come back too bite me in the ass later” mused ben reflectively as he studied azmuths shallow grave “anywhomst time so shove some dirt up my ass!” he concluded cheerfully, flinging of his cloths.

Bens ass was thoroguhly packed with rich soil by the time rook got done bein a #GIRLBOSS and got done magi-ing stratuses or whatever the fukc idk i still havent reawatched omniverse“hghn im a dirty boy rook” sed ben hornrilyy, shaking his dirt-filled ass like a salt shaker that had been filled with dirt insted of salt “dosnt all this thicc moist soil awaken any farmerly instincts within u… do u want to.. PLOW me,, perhaps fill me with some SEED ;)))”

“ben plese stop speaking in farm sex double entendres you are giving me a migraine” sed rook tiredly

“i can be ur hoe!” cried ben desperetly “my boyhole dirt is so fertile daddy!”

“yes i am sure it is ben” replied rook patiently “however as i was repressedly raised to be a good revonnahgander farm boy, i am physically incapable of getting an erection within 50 feet of anything farm related”

“then how do revonnehnangaders fuck?” questioned ben questioningly

“they climb up into the mountains far away from civilization and raw each other senseless for weeks on end” rook explaned  
“THEN WHY ARE WE NOT ON A MOUNTEN— hehe get it ten— RIGHT NOW???” shrieked ben with such force of horniness that he dirt SHOT out of his ass like confetti form a cunfetti cannon that had mistakenly been filled with dirt and also happened 2 be ass shaped.

“preisidient argit made fucking on moutnains illegel after kevevin and gwen had freaky osmosoisan/anodite sex on a cliff and causd an aveleanche that killed 69 people” rook replied informatively

“i for one think that wuz very sexy of them and shold not only b encouraged but alloud” declared ben whomst was an dumb bitch but lovd his friends very much and was an ally of their horribel destructive sexcapades

“wel as all this farm talk has left me limper than a bizkit, why do we not sit down and watch golf on cable” suggested rook middle-agedly 

“ok fine but im gonna hav a hand on ur tiddies the whole time” grumbled ben discontently

“i would expect nothing less” rook assured him fondly

“alrit then” sed ben, slowly lowering his ass 2 the ground “i will sit heer, on this slightly raised mound of dirt, and LALKSDHGJKHLAGFHKLJSGH”  
“ben what has happepend?!?” exclaiemd rook concernedly as he quickly pulled out a gun. unlike ben, rooks pullout game was fire  
“MY ASS!!1!!” cried ben weepingly! He slowly sat up to revel the tiny frog teeth embedded into the skin of his ass… as wel as the mangled corpse thos teeth were attached 2 “my ass has bin bitten!!!1!”  
“oh my GOD benjammine wat the FUCK” shrieked rook in horror “DID YOU MURDER AZMUTH WITH YOUR TONKA TRUCK BADONKADONK???”

“no” sobbed ben miserably “i crushed him 2 deth with a bong. killing him with my ass woudlv been WAY cooler tho”“ben as magisitratus of the plubmbers i hav no choice but to arrest u for murder” sed rook solmenly, holding up his plumebrs bage.

they both had a good laff about that

“imagine me facing CONSEQUENCES for my ACTIONS” laughed ben hysterically

“i kno rite” chortled rook in agrement, kicking dirt over azmuths corpse “let us just hope no on else finds the bodey or we could be in REAL trouble”

altho rook and ben did not bone that evneing the discoverey of azmuths ded bodyy definitely brought them closer together uwu


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben goes into heat

ben was running behind in cumming up with his daily plan to sedooce rook becuz he had 2 visit kevin in the hospitel

“omg k-dawg this is totally unlit fam wat happened??” asked ben concernedly as he set down the get well soon balloons he had bot from space target using rooks credit card. actualley because target was out of get well soon ballons ben deceided 2 buy get wel soon baloney bc he figured it wuz close enough so he tenderly laid out the processed slabs of meat ont2 kevin in a display of sympethy. kevin obsorbed it using his osomosisian powers for a tastey snak

“it was rad dude” sed kevin blissfully “gwen went in2 anodite heat— ltierel heat like, burning sizzling plasma hotter thna a thousend suns— and burnt my hole dick off,, it wus so fuckin hot i lov my wife so much” he sobbed simpingly  
  
“did u cum?” ben inquiried curiosly

“of CORSE i came” shouted kevin in astonishement “how could i NOT”

“and i came 2” sed gwen as she non-cummingly came in thru the door “however since i was an anododite my cum was pink lava and it also scalded kevins flesh beyond repare” she added sororwfuly “o kevin can u ever forgiv me??”

“hel yea babie now burn my mouth off with that sexy energy being tongge” repleyed Kevin lovingly and hornyly as he and gwen proceeded 2 make out for severel hours

ben held up his arm with the omnitriix “mind if i… WATCH” he cried voyeuuruisticelly 

gwen and kevin beat his ass and threw him out the window which wuz pretty much wat he desrved. ben didnt hav tim 2 mope about it tho bc he was busy CUMMING up wiht a plan..

***

ben was lougnigng nakedly and seducively under a heat lamp wen rook came home “hey ther big boy,, I guess u cold say im in,, HEAT”

“wel then turn on the air coniditoning” rook replied

“but roOOoOok” ben whined whiningly “if i dont fucc while imm in heat il DIE”

“i do not think that is something humans do” sed rook disbelieivingly

“no but this hete lamp is making my ass skin all lethery and weird and if i stay under it any longer il probabley get skin cancer” ben explaned tragically “at this pointe my penis is 69% gas statien hot dog”

“then why are you doing this??” rook asked uncomprehendingly

“i thot makkng my body tempereature higher wold make sex sexier for u and make u cum” sed ben as he cried tears

“benjason tenjason yuo are too hrony for your own good” said rook exaspereatedly as he turned of the heat lamp “ther are other things in life besides cum”

“NO THEIRS NOT” wept ben disconsolately in2 rooks tiddies 

rook patted ben on the hed and at lest half his hair fell out bc it wuz so crispy form the heat lamp “i wil make u a nice smoothyie to cool yuo down, will that make you feel better?”

ben sniffled defetedly “sure ig uess” so he drank the smothy rook made 4 him but the whole time he wished he wuz drinking gallons of rooks smooth cummies insted


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You gotta treat a car like you treat a woman." -T.S. Eliot

kevins sex lif had only gotten mor poppin since gwens anodite heet put him in the hospitel and ben turned 2 him longingly for advicse 

  
“kek,v,inn,,, wat hsould i d o,oo” ben wailed crytypingly with his hed facedown on kevins lap “no matter how hard i trie and how hard i am wile doing it i STILL cant make rook cum”

kevin used all 11 of his braincells 2 think about this pondersome quuery and eventully deliberated on a decision! “u hav to treat his dick lik u wold treat a car” he sed wisely 

“kvivnin yuor brain is so sexy and thicc!!!1!” yelled ben excitetdly, peeling his tearful face of keviens croch “ur RITE” so he ran home in an excitement 2 test out his new plan. howmstever, ther wuz one problem…

“how the FUCK do I treet a car??” shrieked ben uncerteinly

ben had gotten his licensne taken away years ago after reufsing to go above 10 miles per hour— the cops tragcilly oppressed him despite his clear need 2 follow his aesthethic and gav him numeros tikets— and he hadnt driven an car since. to do reserch he decided 2 watch a series of documentarys. when he was finished watching cars, cars 2, and cars 3 he thoght he had a good enough understanding of a car and its treatment to apply his new knowlege on rook

as rook entered the room ben glanced down at the notes he had rwritten onto his arm

  
“how 2 treat cars— step 1: get inside them, step 2: go fast”

“rev up ur enegines and open up that forseskin pal iv got a need 4 speed!” declraed ben confidently with his cock and balls fully out as he held up a wrench with which he intended on peeling rooks foreskin “im gonna get u lgihtning mcqueefing with some grand prix level sex!!!”

“do you know what would be really ‘lighting mcqueef’ of you?” rook asked sarcasticaely “going the fuck to therapy”

“who nedds therapy when u hav CUM” ben ejaculated ;)))

“you may not climb inside my penis ben” rok told him sternly 

“but im supposed 2 tret it like id traet a car” wept ben confusedly

“i suppose you could sit on top of it and make vroom vroom sounds” rook offered as a compromise 

“wil that make u cum??” asked ben eagerly

“i sincerely doubt it” rook replyed 

“then wats the POINT” sobbed ben despairingly “all i want 2 do is make u creamier than a dobule stuff oreo is that really to much two ask??”

“i do not know what an oero is but i will say yes” sed rook cautiously “if u are so interested in cars why do we not have sex in the proto truk?”

“HEL YEAH” shrieked ben delighteldly. rook LUVED the proto-truk which made the ambience perfect for slangin some bangin! “lets protoFUK” 

they fucked for at least 9 whole entire seconds but rook did not cum. furthermore he didnt let BEN cum either!

“ROOK WHA T AR YIUO DOING???!?” screeched ben as rook seized his shaft before he coud alein x-orcise his dick demons 

“i do not want your ejaculautory fluids staining my recently reupholstered seats” rook replied casuauly whilst crushing bens cock with his thicc, succulent yaoi hands

it wuz a long long time befor ben would even consider having sex in a car again. like, at least a week


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pour one out for all my boys who got lost in the sauce...

bens face was TENse with consentration as he carefully arranged his dick amidst the meatbols on top of a pece of bred “rooks gonna be so fuckhin horny when he takes a bite of this meatBALL sub hel hav no CHOCIE but to cum!” he muttered fierecely in determination. he pulled out a thicc ladle of boiling marinera sauce “i can foresee no way in which this could psosbily go wrong”

the marina and the diamonds sauce splattered ont2 the tneder skin of his cock with the burning force of a lazer beam that also happend 2 be on fire and ben SHREKED in hroror! 

“IT WENT WRONG IT WENT SO UNFORESEEABLY WRONG” he wept screechingly as deliciosly tomato-scented smoke wafted up from the charred remains of what had once been his peniss. “rook wil never want 2 eat this cock now that its so disgurstingly burnt and disfigured. that is clearly the one and onlye problbem with that plan” ben continued to cri sadly “if onyl ther wuz a way to fix it….” his gaze drifted from his irrepraably roasted dick skin to the omnitirix 

profoessor paradox manifested in the residence in order 2 tlel ben to fuck of “benjamin kirbalicious tennyson dont u dare go back in time to untoast ur tallywacker” he admonished forebodingly “i can tell u rite now that shit wont end well for any1one”

“shit dude i was just gonna use big chill to try and freeze it back to nromal!” ben exclaimed surprisedly “but time travl would b SO much cooler! thnx for the idea!” He shouted in exceimtent as he slapped the pimp shit out of the omnitriix and transormed into watever the fuck his time travel alien is called (an? he has one of those right?? i feel like he does idk) and yeeted himself int2 the past

ben rematierielzed in the kitchen just as his past self picked up the sauce leldl “DONT DO IT BEN” he shreiked warningly

“DUDE WHAT THE FUCK WY ARE THERE 2 OF ME” cried past ben in startlement. he wuz so shook he dropped hte ladel in fear. ben cried out in agony as the sauce droplets fell in slow motion onto his past selfs dongadoo 

“i tried to sav u” ben sobbed in sympathy, tears poruing down his face as he gently cradled his past selfs seared dick, now identitical to his own “i came back in time to warn u but it didnt work,,”  
  
“hey thats a GRATE idea” shouted past ben! “lets go back in time and warn YUO not to warn ME”

“BRILEINT” yelled ben in agreement “lets do it rite now!” 

the two bens went back in time just as a third ben mateirielized behind the FORTH ben whow as about to pick up the sauce leeledle. ben grabbed the third bens arms while past ben covered their mouth   
  
“DONT DO IT BRO” they yelled in unision  
  
“dont do wat” asked the ben with the ladel as he gave the sauce a generos pour onto 2 his dick  
  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO” 

this went on for quit some time and eventuelly the omnitrix just gave tf up and rook came int0 the kitchnen to be greeted by a most peculiair sight  
  
“TEN bens???” rook asked questioningly. he sniffed the air “and wy does it smell like meatblalls and burnt pubes in hhere?? i did not realize i had walked into a subway”

the 10 bens all started sobbing incoherently and gesturing to their remaining cockflesh

rook gave the nearest ben a lil smonch “there there ben. . . and ben. . . and ben and ben and ben and ben and ben and ben and ben and ben” he put on chapstikc bc his lips were drying out from all the kissing but since his mouth was coverd in fur it wasnt very helpful “i kno what will cheer you up!” he declared “we can have an elevensome in the prototruk!”

the unified unholy screch of the bens reverbereated across space time


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girlboss rook x malewife 10k RIGHTS

ben sauntedered int2 rooks office wearing lubeotons (louboutins, but absoluetly SLATHERED in dollar store lube), an mini skirt that barely covered his ass chekes, let alone his cock and balls, and a button down shirt left sluttily open halfway down the front over his bara tiddies

“i got u that coffee u ordered big daddy magistratty” purred ben hornily, undoing yet another button on his shirt to expose hims boob “want some of my CREAM to go with it??”

“ben you know full well that i am lactose intolerent” sed rook distractedly, not even looking up from his fuck off fancy magistrtatsus desk wheremst he was signing officil and real papers and definitely NOT just drawing, like, a shit ton of hand turkeys “and what did you do with my real secretary, belinda??” 

“she took the day off” replied ben evasively “and on an entirely unrelated note dont look in the suply closet AHAHAHA! anyway!” ben declared sexily, posing with his leg up on rooks desk so rook could truley admire the hairy, varicose-veined web expanse of his middle aged calf “i thot we could do some sexy roleplay were ur my boss—“  
  
“but i am yuur boss” rook replied confusedly

“and IM ur hot bimbo secreitary whos heer to sex u into some office talk— WAIT FUCK” ben shouted frustratedly, pulling flash cards out of his ass “i ruined my line— let me do it again, ill get it right this time—“

“i do not have time to be talked into office sex” rook replied with a shake of his head “these hand turkeys—i mean, legitimate legal documents— are not going to sign themselves, and i have a very important meeting with the space UN in” he glacned at the omnitriix even tho it did not tell time and wasnt even on his wrist “11 minites”  
  
ben smirked seducitively as he ripped of his shirt and pressed his tiddies ont2 rooks hand “all i need is 10”

***

3 seconds later, after ben throroghly jizzed himself at the touch of rooks hand and started weeping hysterically, rook was on his way 2 the meeting. ben hobbled after him with a limp bc the lubeotons were slippery and he had already broken both ankels at least 5 times

eventuelly rook turned around with a sigh “if i let you suck my dick under the table during the space UN meeting will yu calm down” he asked defeatedly  
  
“HELL THE FUCK YEAH I WILL” shrieked ben in triumph. he winked at rook “ull hav a hard time keeping quiet during the meeting but i bet thats part of the fun isnt it, u kinky son of a bitch”

“what? oh yes” rook replied noddingly “i am sure it will be most difficult for me to… Suppress the noises i would otherwise very much be making”

ben sucked rooks dick for the entie 8 hour meeting and rook made serveral eloquent spepeches without so much as a single gasp. ben was much less silent wen he cried himself 2 sleep that nite


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you know benji got that rosebud" -sam hill

rook was in a mood of distress the next day “ben i hav the most terrible news!” he exclaimed distressedly “my secretrary bleinda was found murdered in a supply closet this mornirng!!! can you believe this??”

“o i can believe it alrite” sed ben “that bich was so hard to murder, and her fake ass lubuotins barely even fit— i mean NOOOOO” he cried shockedly when rook started 2 look suspsicions “what an peculiar and unforeseeable circumsicion to have happenend!”

“i kno rite??” agred rook sadly “i am most unhappy with this turn of events”

bens cock sensed opporuntiny like a fleshy veiny and VERY SMALL shark scenting cum in the waters “how about i cheer u up with some simypathy sex then???” he asked egerly, all two exciited by the prsospect of making rook cum

“yuo might as well” sed rook sighingly, dropping trou “i cannot possibly feel any worse than i do rite now”

rook was just about to set his prototool down on the grownd when ben had an ikea

  
“wy use ur tool when u can use a PROTO-TOOL” he suggested suggestively with a wiggle of his ass “cram it on up there partner!”

“r u sure would not like to use lube??” quered rook concernedly “at the very least i should finger you first or—“

“cum on rook dont b such a BABEY” ben laffed dismisslvely “im a big strong big boy alpha man hero im sure i can takke it!”

ben, as he and rook would sonn find out, could not take it.

‘AHH AH H HOYL SHIT ROOK I CNA NT TAK EIT” shrieked ben agonizedly as rook shoved the protot ool up his ass “TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUUUUUUT”

“oh ben i was a proto-fool to agre 2 this!!” wept rook regretfully “pls forigiv me”

“FOR GODS SAKE ROOK JUST TAKE THE DAMN THIGN OUT OF MY ASS” ben screched in horror 

“i do not believe god has anything to do with this preidiciment” sed rook thru his tears as he tried to pull the proto tool out of bens ass. it wuz ahrd bc he was crryieng so much and his hands were all slick with tears. it was kind of a sword in the stone situateion except the stone was prolapsing horroibly. poor benji didnt have a rosebud so much as a whole rose garden 

“ben you must hav lost at least 9 feet of intenstines!” cried rook in distressed astononsihment as he continued 2 fail at pulling the proto tool out of bens ass

“then keep going” gritted ben thru clenched teth “i got a brand 2 keep up”

so rook pulled out another foot of intensintnes and the proto tool FINELLY came out

“clall and ambulants” wheezd ben faintyl as he passed out due to the massive loss of blood and also ogrnens he had experieinced ass-frst. he collapsed face down in2 the mounds of dirt that still coverdd every square inch of flor in his an drooks house…. his hed landed rite next 2 a smal but suspicios bulge……..


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ultimate RAILien

ben wok up in prisoen “wat the fucc” he moned, wincing at the pane in his ass and also oregons “did i go to hard at the club agen??”

rook gazed at him sadly thru the bars of the cell “the paramedics found azmuths corpse in the dirt when they wer trying to put ur intestines back in into your asshole” he explained unhappyily “and ther was plenty of youor dna on him from the all spit that fell off the bong that yu murdered him with

“so wat?? im a mohterfucking HERO and my meat is massive!” ben exclaimed egotisitically “theyv GOTTA let me out!!1!”

“i embezzeled enuff plumber funds to bribe the judge int2 givig u a much lower sentnece, but u stil wil hav to stay the nite” sed rook symypathetically “i wil come and picck u up in the morning ben” 

“noooOOOOOO” cried ben cryinguflly as rook waleked away “dont leve me daddy-chan!!1!”  
  
“thats wat I sed when DADZMUTH kciked me out of the lab 4 trying to suckle his widdle toesies again” declared a snide and sinsieter voice fromst the shadows “it didnt work for me and it wont work for you either”  
  
“ALEBIDO!?!” rored ben in a rage “hwat are YUO doing here in PRIS—oh wate that checks out actually”

aldorado, whomst looked exactely like ben wold if he had eten ntohing but chili fries for 30 strate years instead of getting depression yoked after his wife left him, emerged menacingely and greasily from the darkness “the justisce sistem is racisst against intellectuels” he wept infurueitedly “i cant beleve the plubmeres hav the AUDACITY to lock me up just bc im smart an dsexy and regularly commit tax frod and/or murder in addition to my countless other cirimes, such as piriting rick and mroty episodes”

“cri all u want IM going to escape!” ben declared definiinitvely as he began to gnaw at the cell bars with his human teeth

albedo, whosmt had long since lost all his teeth due to scurvy, just shook his hed in disgust “wy dont u use the OMNITRIX u FOOL” he sneered annoyingly 

ben glared at alebedo “why dont YUO use ur…. whatevertrix?” he retorted lamely, his voice trialing away as he glanced at albeoedos wrist and realized ther was nothign there

“if u MUST know” replied alebeido icily, slipping out of his cloths to reveal his dick wich was shethed by a glowy red bracelet thingy “its called the OMNIDICKS” he smirked smugly at bens shocked look of astonihsment “it allows my cok and balls to assume the form of ANY alien i wish!”

“like the whole aline or just the aliens dick” asked ben curiosly  
  
albeedo winked “OBSERVE” he cried triumphently. he cried much less triumphantely when he had to smack his own fucking dick to activite the omnitdix and it mashed his balls like a goddamn pomme purree. then he grined tearfully in victory as his dick transofmred into a smol gray cloaca “finally my true form has bene restored in the most important place of all. . . my galvussy”

ben looked at the omnitrix, then at the omnidix “lets make a deel” he sed slowly 

***

the next mronig as rook waas driving ben home in his hodna civic ben stelthily caressed his dick under his pants, feeling the cold yet supple embrace of the omnidicks around his oh so sensitive shaft

“i sure hop aliedo doesnt do anythgin dangerous with the omnitrix” ben thot to himself as cities collapsed in flames and peopel scremed in the background. then he turned to rook with a wink and wiggle of his touonge “hey blonkie how bout some road hed” he offered seductively 

“i wil leave MY head ON the rode to be ran over if you ever refer to be as ‘blonkie’ agaen” replyed rook with a shudder “but by all means, if u wold like to ‘slob on my knob like corn on the cob’, as you homans say, go poggers, king”

ben sliped out of his cargo pants like a nasty lizard shedding its gross, moutnen dew and doirto-dust encrusted skin to revel his dicc,, and the OMNIdiCs!!1!

rook gasped astonishedly “ben wat is THAT” suddenly sunlight glared off the pale exposed skin on bens wrist from whrere he had the unvierses worst farmers tan in place of the omnitrix “and what happened 2 the omnitrix???”  
  
“dont worry abot that rite now” ben purred hornily, redying his hand to activiate the omniidix “wer about 2 take this car ride on a detoure to cum city bich! ITS HERO TIME!11!” he absolutely DECIMATED his cock with a mighty slap but, wile he was sobbing hysteriicelly, hetransfoormed int2 ALEIN X-RATED! Or at least his dick did

  
“with this celestialsapien cream cannon i can bring every one of ur sexuel fantasys to life!” ben declared eroitically. He glanced down at his junk “wel if i can get my left and right nut to agree that is but im sure it cant b THAT hard.. UNLIKE MY HOT NEW ALIEN DICK WHICH TOTELLY IS” he quickly hastened to reassure rook

rook just shook his hed “ben we hav discussed this— u do not need to go to such lenghs” he pausd sighingly as ben giggiled at the word ‘lenghts’ “to seduce me” he smiled fondly and lened over 2 giv ben a kiss on the cheek, accidentelly swerving across 8 lanes of traiffic and going ful grand theft auto on a handful of ciivilians “i lov u and your thoroughly unremarkable human penis just the way you are”

“and i love yuo and ur devasttatly sexy barbed blue cat dick” ben wept romanticelly “which is why im so determined 2 make u cum.. im not just doing it fore u im doing it..” he tenderly laid his alien x dick on top of rooks dick “for US……” ben continued 2 cry int he depths of despare “but no mater what i do nothing works!”

rook sighed “ther is only one thing that can make me cum… i do not want to tell u what it is because it is so shameful and depraved—“  
  
bens aliene x dick grew 3 sizes that day “go on” he whimpered eagerly 

“so FILTHY and EVIL and APPALLING—“

“ogh fghjdklsjh i think this celestiiealsapine cocks about to nut out a new universe” ben moned in anticipation, swirls of galactic precum beding his space shaft 

rook looked at ben sadly and guiltily “i am afraid you wil not lik it”

“rook PLESE just tell me wat makes you cum!!!” ben begged despertely and hornily in tears “il do ANTTYTING

roks eyes glemed “anything, you say?


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which our hero succeeds... and ya cant spell success without SUCC

“EVILDOIERS BEWARE” shouted rook sexily as he thrust deper int2 bens ass “FOR, I, BEN 69000, WILL PUNISH U FOR YOURE CRIMES!!1!”

ben wept softly int2 the dollar store vilgax mask he wuz wearing. cinc he wuz getting fucked face down anywey he didnt c why he had to wear the mask but rook was very insisntent about it

“ben that is ur cue” whispered rook gently into bens ear

ben laffed evilly thru his sobs “o yes ben tensieson i hav been a naugty little villen” he sed menacingly in his best vilgax impression “i wil stop at nothign 2 destroy the erth,, unless u can defeet me in a battle of anal sex that is MUAHUHAHUHA” 

“then i hav no choice but to administer interegalcictic justice dick first!” declared rook heroicielly “tremble in feere and arousal before my ben 10 inches!”

fortuntely since bens organs had been hot glued back insdie his bodey before he got snet 2 prison for murdering azmuth with a bong, he didnt prolapse As horribely-- less garden mor bouquet

“ghuhjghfkjhh you hav DEFEATED me ben tenyyonson” moned ben agonizedly. he tried 2 shove shoved his itnenstines back up his ass but it wuz hard bc he was handcuffed on account of him being such an evil nasty widdle crime boi “now claime ur triumph with the tradiitional vilgaxisen cum shot of victory”

in spite of his physicel and emotionell suffering bens haert pounded in anticipation. was this it, the CUMulation of his dremes schemes and memes? was rook finally about to bust a nut???

“IT IS HERO TIIIIIIIIIIME” screamed rook in escascty unleashing 15 years worth of pent up cum DIRECTLY int2 bens all to eager hole. 

the rocketing force of the cum sent bens intesitines shootig out of his mouth but ben didnt mind-- it wuz like party streemers, a celebration of his and rooks most importent achieveemnet in luv. he sobbed, no longer bc of the humioliation of wearing a vilgax mask, but in pure joy. he did tit. he made rook com. ben came 2 and at first wuz so distracted by his rockin’ orgasim that he didnt even notice the organISMS beginning 2 stir inside his swollun ass cheeks until rook pointed out

“oh ben” creied rook happiyly “you are PREGTENT!” he tenderly caressed bens ass so he could count the numbrer of revonhanangander eggs inside (a/n: YES revohghnangndners ley egsg!! stfu HATERS canon can suck my TIT) “with TEN EGS,, we wil hav such a beautiful family” he sed loviginly as he gav ben a kiss

ben looked up at his beloved partner, smiling thru his tears and also the excess cum that had started 2 leek out of his eys, and touched his own ass “mayb the real cum was the friends we made along the way”

THE END


End file.
